From Absolutely Alice, To UsedUp Alice
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice decides to remain after slaying the Jabberwocky, but Tarrant rejects her profession of love.  How will they both cope with the pain and hurt between them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Alice decides to remain after slaying the Jabberwocky, but Tarrant rejects her profession of love. How will they both cope with the pain and hurt between them?

**From Absolutely Alice, To Used-Up Alice**

**Prologue**

"You could stay," the Hatter said, his eyes glowing with hope, and a gentle smile curving his lips.

"Stay?" Alice held up the vial of Jabberwocky blood and could barely see through it. This mostly opaque substance could be the means of her getting home. She was dirty, exhausted, slightly bloody, aching in every muscle and joint, and yet she was suddenly more happy and content than she had ever been.

"What a mad and wonderful idea," she said, swirling the thick contents of the vial, her gaze shifting to Tarrant's emerald eyes.

There was a pause, then he smiled wider. "Yes, you could stay, Alice. You belong here. You have friends here! You are a part of Our Family! And...I'd like you to stay."

Did he...did he really? Alice's mind quickly relived several moments from the past several days. The look in his eyes when she had cradled his face between her palms in the Red Queen's Work Room, the way he was so happy to see her when he had escaped his execution and had seen her in her proper size for the first time. He had gazed at her with adoration and appreciation, his hands unconsciously commenting on her womanly form and curves. And then the way he had carried his hat under his arm the night before when she was on the Queen's balcony.

Alice smiled and threw the vial to the ground, smashing it, the precious Jabberwocky blood seeping into the stones. Tarrant's smile was even brighter and he crushed Alice in a hug that was so wonderful and so adoring, that Alice barely knew when it was that she suddenly leaned back and pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips against his.

His mouth was warm and cinnamon and tea and...suddenly gone.

"Lass?" he asked, looked into her face, puzzled. "What...are you doing?"

Oh, he didn't know that she felt for him as he felt for her!

"Tarrant...I love you," she whispered. "I've loved you for...oh, I don't know for how long, but maybe since we met so long ago!"

"You love me?" he whispered, his eyes showing a tinge of grey and lavender in them. He hesitated and gently unwound her arms from around his neck. "Lass, I think you may possibly be confused. Think about what you are saying."

Alice's stomach roiled with fear and dread. He didn't... He didn't love her? She had misread every gesture? Every sigh? Every look in his eye and...all of it?

She allowed Tarrant to push her gently away from him and she suddenly fell to her knees, rubbing her fingers over the purple blood that was now too soaked into the stones to be scooped up, even by desperate fingers.

"Alice?"

She couldn't help herself. She began to cry.

"I...you...I have been so stupid!" she cried out, tears flowing copiously down her dusty cheeks. "I've been an utter fool!"

Tarrant knelt beside her and took her in his arms. "Alice, please! I just want you to think about what you said! You've just slayed the Jabberwocky and saved Underland! You may not be in your right mind! As for me, perhaps in Time I..."

Alice shoved him back so violently that he fell on his behind and Alice bolted to her feet, her joints screaming in protest.

"Just forget I said anything, Tarrant! I...can't even go home now! I threw away my chance because...oh, just leave me alone!"

Alice dropped the sword and ran off, sobbing.

Tarrant had never felt so miserable. She had misunderstood everything! But he would make it up to her. He would make her see.

She wouldn't be sorry that she had dashed that vial of Jabberwocky Blood to the ground; not if he had any say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander.

**From Absolutely Alice, To Used-Up Alice**

**Chapter 1**

Mirana couldn't persuade her Champion to talk about whatever it was that was making her so miserable. And she had no more Jabberwocky Blood for her, either. It had all soaked into the stones and was gone. Besides, Mirana suspected that Alice was reacting out of hurt and humiliation, and had not had a chance to think things through properly.

She called for a bath and for a maid to assist Alice in bathing and changing. As the maid began to help Alice, Mirana took her friend's hand.

"Alice, dear, will you be at the Ball tonight? It is in your honour, after all!"

"Yes," Alice replied glumly. "I'll be there. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Oh, of course you do! You are exhausted and..."

Alice read Mirana's expression; which was torn between concern and hope for a successful Frabjois Day Ball. "It's all right, Queen Mirana. I'll be there. However, please do not expect me to be friendly with your Royal Hatter."

Alice was surprisingly energetic when it came time for the Ball. She wasn't overjoyed to be attending, but she knew that it would only be proper for her to do so. At least she wasn't overly tired. However, she reasoned, slaying a beast as fearsome as the Jabberwocky would indeed raise someone's level of adrenaline, not to mention a renewed appreciation of life.

Tarrant earlier had a gorgeous blue gown and slippers of her favourite colour delivered to her room, but she had refused the delivery and selected a gown from another milliner. She wanted nothing to do with Tarrant. Not now; perhaps not ever.

She smoothed the satin of the pink gown she had selected and frowned at her reflection. Yes, the gown was lovely, but she knew that the one Tarrant had made for her would have been much lovelier; but she couldn't have brought herself to wear it no matter how beautiful it was. Caressing her skin all night, it would only remind her every single moment how horribly foolish and humiliated she felt. And now she was also angry.

But no, she refused to dwell on her anger. That was another issue entirely, and she didn't want to think on it it now. If she did she would not even attend the Ball, much less be able to socialize with any amount of civility.

Alice ran the silver hairbrush over her long, slightly unruly locks once more and then gave up. She wasn't going to look any better than she already did.

"Very well, time to go to the Ball," she sighed.

Alice arrived at the Ball and Mirana immediately greeted her. "I won't overwhelm you with announcing you just yet," Mirana told the nervous young woman, "so I'll wait until a few more guests arrive. I do believe that Tarrant has been searching for you."

"I don't want to see him," Alice said pointedly. "Please don't ask me why!" she pleaded, when she saw Mirana's lovely face sadden. "I just can't talk about it; not yet. Is is appropriate for him to approach me against my will?"

"Not unless he is on your dance card," Mirana replied. "McTwisp is in charge of those. You do not need to see or speak to Mr. Hightopp, but if he has claimed you for any dances, then it would be most improper for you to refuse."

"Well, then I'll get my dance card and keep him off of it!" Alice said with determination. "Please excuse me, Your Majesty."

Alice rushed to the nervous White Rabbit in his favourite blue waistcoat.

He was just about to greet her when Alice interrupted him. "Please, McTwisp, may I have my dance card? I can't believe the Queen even uses those dreadful things!"

"Oh, always!" McTwisp replied, sounded slightly wounded. "How proper would a Ball be without them, Champion Alice?"

"Perhaps not conventionally proper," Alice conceded, "but infinitely more pleasurable for a woman!"

McTwisp had no response for that, so he handed her the silver-edged card.

Alice glanced at it and groaned. "How...how _dare _he?" she spluttered.

McTwisp frowned. "Lady Alice?"

"You allowed Tarrant Hightopp to take _all _of the waltzes?"

"He is permitted to claim three dances," McTwisp explained, his eyes nervously squinting and his hands fumbling with his watch when he saw how obviously distressed she was. "I am not permitted to refuse any guest of the Queen his allotment of dances!"

Alice sighed. "I suppose not. Forgive me, McTwisp."

Alice saw Tarrant look towards her and she pointedly looked away. He _would _have to look dashing tonight rather than what passed for his 'normal'! He wore a dark blue suit and trousers with a light blue vest and a crisp white shirt. His ascot was light blue and tied flawlessly, and instead of his usual top hat he wore a deep blue one with a light blue band that was the same blue as his vest. It was _her _blue, he called it; and it was indeed her favourite colour.

He had done that on purpose; worn her favourite colour! If she had dressed in the ensemble he had sent her they would have appeared to be a couple.

But why? Why ever would he want that? Despite how he had pulled back from her kiss and disengaged her arms from him, she could not believe that he would want to embarrass her publicly. So, what was he about?

Well, she decided, it didn't matter. She would enjoy herself despite him; and if there was any way she could escape dancing with him she would.

Then she noticed a flash of white from the corner of her left eye. She turned and saw a young man gazing at her with wide-eyed appreciation. He was dressed entirely in white and Alice was certain she had never seen him before. Was this perhaps his first time at one of the Queen's Balls?

The young man had dark brown hair that was thick and wavy and barely brushed his shoulders. His eyes were a deep brown, and they had a look of innocence and kindness in them. His entire frame was slender, though not as slender as Tarrant's, and he was not as tall as Tarrant, either. He was actually quite handsome and Alice was relieved to see that his nose did not have the slight hook that adorned the face of many of aristocratic birth. He did not appear to be in the least arrogant, though Alice knew better than to judge someone by a first impression.

When she realised that she was staring, she quickly blushed and turned away. Yes, she was rather bold for a young woman of her upbringing, but not so bold as to wish to appear blatantly improper!

Apparently Queen Mirana had just welcomed a few more arrivals and saw that Alice and the young man were gazing at each other. She hurried over to man and spoke to him in a low tone. The man nodded eagerly and Queen Mirana lead him to the still blushing Alice.

"Alice, this is Lord Bertram Bowen. This is his first Ball, and so he, as you, will know few people here. Lord Bowen, this is Lady Alice Kingsleigh, my Champion and the Saviour of Underland."

"Oh..." Bertram looked surprised and embarrassed, but he remembered to bow deeply. "I...I had no idea that you were the Champion, my Lady! You must think me impudent to stare at you so!" He blushed and clasped his hands nervously.

Alice smiled. "Not at all, Lord Bertram. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

He smiled, but could not quite meet her eyes. "As I am to make yours, my Lady."

Mirana patted Alice's arm. "I must be away! More guests are arriving and I wish to greet them. The feast will soon begin and then the music will start. Oh, we shall have a most splendid time!" The Queen hurried off, somehow managing to do so with grace and elegance. Everything she did was graceful and elegant in one way or another.

"You are our Saviour, then?" Lord Bertram asked, his soft low voice filled with awe. "I...I had no idea. You seem so young and...I..." He blushed more hotly. "Forgive me, Lady Alice, I seem to have lost my tongue!"

Alice smiled, pleased and flattered. She was already liking this handsome young man. "It is all right, Lord Bertram. I am just shy of twenty, and I only did what needed to be done. I couldn't have done anything at all without the help of my..." She hesitated for a few moments. Her thinking had been changing regarding the term 'friends,' but she could not think of a better term, or one that would not sound offensive. "I had friends helping me every step of the way," she concluded.

"Ah," he replied, "yet the largest amount of the burden was placed squarely upon your shoulders," he said. "I cannot imagine what it must have been like to battle such a fearsome creature, nor to even look the former Red Queen in the face."

Alice laughed. "It has indeed been a strange and wondrous experience, Lord Bertram! I would emphasize the word "strange," however. Never in any of my queerest imaginings would I have conceived of such a creature or Queen. I must say, however, that I am simply relieved that the entire ordeal is over and that I may rest. Well, after the Ball, that is."

"Oh, you must be very tired, my Lady," Lord Bertram said, sympathy flashing in his eyes. "You appear to be vigourous, but you must, in truth, be exhausted, and not only in body, but in mind."

"I am, indeed," Alice replied, then suddenly saw her companion's gaze turn upwards. She turned and looked up into the face of Tarrant Hightopp.

Alice said nothing, but simply gazed into his face, which was obviously forced into blandness. His eyes, however, spoke more than his visage. The large emerald green orbs she had become so accustomed to were now a lime green flecked with pale yellow. She did not know what that meant, but she assumed they did not reflect one of his better moods.

"Lady Alice," he gently lisped at last, "I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you here. I had hoped you would attend."

Alice shrugged. "Of course I would attend; I am the Guest of Honour. It would not be fitting for me to remain in my chambers."

"Of course not, my dear," he replied, not even acknowledging the presence of the young man with them. "But still, I am so pleased to see you. I have taken the liberty of claiming two seats for us at the banquet table, and Queen Mirana has approved the placing."

Alice felt her mouth tighten in irritation. How dare he?

"I was intending to ask Lord Bertram," she replied pointedly, "to sit with me if he has not been otherwise engaged."

Lord Bertram's face broke out into a wide and delighted smile. "I would be honoured, Lady Alice! And I have no prior engagements. You see...I am alone in my family. My parents...perished some years ago at Crims and I have no other family. I am a Ward of the Court, and therefore, under Queen Mirana's guardianship."

"A Ward, you say?" Tarrant asked, acknowledging the young man at last. "Well, you are fortunate, indeed. You have had all the luxuries the White Court can provide, even during the Red Reign. Some of us have not been so fortunate in our circumstances, despite the loss of family. Or entire Clan."

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry," Lord Bertram replied, extending his hand in sympathy. "You are Lord Tarrant Hightopp, are you not? I have heard of your...loss." He truly looked sorry, his eyes even misting with tears. He himself had just admitted to having no surviving family.

Tarrant hesitated, then shook the young man's hand. "Thank you," he replied, his voice sounding slightly tight. "I extend my condolences to you, as well."

The two men bowed to each other.

"But I fear that the seat on Lady Alice's other side is already taken by our dear friend, Mallymkin, soldier to the Queen. I believe your placing is quite further down."

Alice felt her stomach clench in annoyance but she held her temper in check. She could endure this Ball; she would have to. But she did not have to allow Tarrant to dictate her every activity.

"Lord Bertram, I would be pleased to be able to become better acquainted with you. May we speak later?"

The young Ward's eyes lit up with delight. "It would be my greatest pleasure, Lady Alice!"

Tarrant's eyes became more yellow, but Alice did not care. Who was he to choose her friends for her?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander.

**From Absolutely Alice, To Used-Up Alice**

**Chapter 2**

Alice was determined to remain calm during the banquet. Tarrant pulled her chair out for her and assisted Alice in her seating. He was all politeness and genuinely seemed caring. That did not surprise the young woman. But what did surprise her was how he behaved after that.

The discussion at the banquet table was all joyous and optimistic; for the White Queen was now Ruler of Underland and there was no foreseeable danger from the fallen Red Queen and the Knave of Hearts, who were in Exile. Even Alice was cheered considerably by the high spirits at the table. Tarrant's spirits were even higher, and so was his boldness.

More than once Alice felt the light grazing of his calloused fingertips dancing over her hand, the warm breath that caressed the shell of her ear as he whispered something to her, always about how happy he was that she had remained in Underland and was with him, and how he looked forward to dancing with her and perhaps, if he were very lucky indeed, take a stroll with him later under the moonlight.

Alice suddenly found that her mind was confused. She picked at the food on her plate. A strange feeling in her stomach caused in her a mixture of anger, offense, embarrassment, and also, to her surprise, pleasure. Tarrant seemed to be sincere in what he said, and his every gesture was that of a man enamored of her.

At that moment she turned her head and Lord Bertram Bowen caught her eye and smiled at her. She returned his smile and suddenly Tarrant's hand was on her wrist and it momentarily squeezed. Her eyes flicked to his face and just as quickly he had withdrawn his hand and withdrawn his gaze.

So, Alice deduced, Tarrant was jealous of Lord Bowen. But if he were jealous, what did that mean for her? After all, he had refused her uncharacteristically bold overture earlier. What did he want? Did he care for her as more than a friend or not?

It was most confusing.

When the banquet was over Alice found she couldn't stop her mind from racing. She was, thankfully, not claimed for every dance. Mirana had seen to it that Alice would not be overwhelmed with hopeful gentlemen at her first Ball. However, this was a mixed blessing; when she was not occupied with dancing she found that she desired only to be alone.

She would wander onto a balcony to escape the crowded room and then the hostile and angry thoughts she had experienced as she was preparing for the Ball would make the resentment inside her grow all the more until it was nearly overwhelming.

When it was time for the first waltz she was filled with mixed emotions of anger and flattery that Tarrant quickly sought her out. Unfortunately, anger was uppermost in Alice's mind, and even though she didn't want to think such things as she was, nor feel such white-hot anger, she couldn't help herself.

But she soon would be all right. She would endure this Ball and then...yes. She would go home. And she would refuse Hamish and hope that her mother wouldn't press another suitor upon her until after the New Year. She hoped that at least she could have one last Christmas with her family as a happily unmarried woman.

Tarrant swept her into the dance and saw the war of emotions on her face and in her eyes.

"Alice, please, what is the matter? I know we need to talk..."

"No, we don't!" she said, more harshly than she intended. She still loved Tarrant, no matter how he and the others...

"Yes, we do!" he said, his voice soft, yet insistent. "Alice, you misunderstood everything earlier."

"Misunderstood?" She laughed sardonically, her eyes misting with tears of sadness and anger. "I _misunderstood?_ Oh, I certainly did, Tarrant Hightopp! I misunderstood _everything!_ Everything I thought I knew is a lie! It's all one huge, gigantic lie; and that's worse than even the Jabberwocky to me!"

Tarrant's eyes turned a dark blue and Alice knew at once that meant he was terribly saddened. But how did he think _she_ felt? Everything was a lie! Everything she felt and believed and had, all of her life, loved about this place and its residents was a lie. At least it was for her.

"Alice, I don't know what you mean! _What_ is a lie? Certainly not my love for you! I just wanted you to be sure, lass! You had just been though a great ordeal. I didn't want to take advantage of what could have been just a moment of weakness!"

Alice gasped as Tarrant pulled her closer to him, quite inappropriately closer, and he whispered into her ear now.

"Alice, I love you, and I always have. I've loved you since I first saw you as a child. I knew that when you grew into a woman that I would love you so deeply and painfully that if you were ever to leave me; I wouldn't survive."

"Tarrant, I don't want to hear your lies any more! Starting with you, I want these lies to stop! You may not even know that you are lying, but you are! Please, stop. Now."

Tarrant's eyes widened as they continued their dance. He was truly baffled. Lying? Everything she knew was a lie? What was she talking about? His mind frantically skipped from one event to another and from one conversation to another...but he couldn't find a single lie. What was she talking about?

"Alice," he finally said, after several long, uncomfortable moments of silence, "you will have to explain to me what you mean. I truly don't understand. Please, help me to understand."

Alice sighed and her face softened. A little.

"Tarrant, I'll explain everything if that is what you wish. But I forewarn you; you won't like it. You won't like any of it. But it's the truth. I've finally realised it. It took me too long, but I finally see the truth at last. I don't want to hurt you; truly I don't." She paused and looked into his sad eyes. "I...I did want to hurt you at first, and I'm sorry." He caressed her back lightly, encouraging her to continue. "But...if I tell you I'll hurt you terribly. Tarrant, please reconsider. Once I say the words there will be no way to un-speak them."

Tarrant swallowed hard. His heart already hurt. It did; literally. He could feel it clench and unclench and an ache bordering on debilitating pain was always present now. He could barely sleep for it. So, he would either die knowing the truth from her, or he would die without knowing. He knew that he would not survive her Leaving him again. Of course she did not know that; she thought he had been speaking metaphorically. He had not been, but he would not tell her otherwise. If she was going to Leave him; he could spare her that much, at least.

"Alice, I need to know," he said simply.

Alice sighed again and bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes. "Very well, Tarrant. But not here. We must speak in private." She then looked up at him briefly, then turned her head to sweep the room. "I...blast these Balls and their decorum! We _must _speak, but as the Guest of Honour, I cannot leave!"

"Yes, you can," Tarrant said. He tentatively cupped a hand to her cheek and turned her gaze up to his. "This is a Ball for you, that is true; but it is also a Ball to celebrate the return of the White Queen to her Throne. If you are willing, I will explain to the Queen that you and I must leave to discuss personal matters. I have no doubt she will excuse you."

Alice considered. "I shall accompany you."

"No, please. Allow me this, Alice. Please, step outside. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Truthfully, Alice was relieved to not speak to the Queen herself. What she had to say to Tarrant would be painful and draining enough. She did not need the added discomfiture of asking the Queen to excuse her from her own Ball!

Alice left the Ball Room from the back doorway that lead to the Gardens. She seated herself on the nearest marble bench by the fountain that was surrounded by bushes with vines near to bursting with white roses.

For several minutes Alice tried to calm her racing heart and leaping nerves by listening to the soothing, tinkling sound of the water in the fountain. She deeply inhaled the sweet scent of the white roses. Slowly, she began to regain her full composure.

Then she heard footsteps and then another set of footsteps. Angry whispering broke the peace of the Gardens.

"If you think you can stop me from seeing the Lady Alice, then..."

It was Lord Bowen's voice.

"If you even think of interrupting us I'll disembowel you!" Tarrant snarled. "She and I are planning to speak, and you, nor anyone else, are invited!"

"Fine!" Lord Bowen said, sounding angry, "but after that you have no say in whether she will see me or not!"

"Just get back inside or you'll regret it!" Tarrant replied.

Alice heard one set of footsteps retreat and Tarrant was soon seating himself by her side. Apparently he did not know she had overheard anything. It was of no matter, she decided. She had made up her mind now and Lord Bowen nor Tarrant Hightopp had any place in her plans.

For a few moments they both were silent. Then Tarrant raised his hand and hovered it over Alice's.

"May I...hold your hand as you speak?" he asked, sounding nervous and yet vaguely hopeful.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Alice said. "I'm going to be hurting you, Tarrant. I don't think that our holding hands is going to ease the pain for either of us."

"It may not, but I'd like to all the same," he replied softly.

"All right, then," she said, and when he took her hand she felt her throat suddenly seize up. Bother! She swallowed and squeezed his hand and felt a strange tingling sensation prickle at the back of her neck as he returned the pressure.

"Why don't you begin?" he said. "I won't interrupt you."

"Thank you. What I need to say cannot be interrupted. No matter what, don't give in to temptation. Just let me say what needs to be said."

Tarrant nodded, his eyes reflecting an orange-grey mixture of either fear or apprehension. Or both. Alice could not be certain, but she knew he was trying to prepare himself for the worst. And it would indeed be the worst.

"Tarrant, I used to believe that this place, my Wonderland, was truly a Wonderland for me," she began, fixing her gaze on their joined hands. "When I was a child, I know I came here more than once. I came many times." From the corner of her eye she saw Tarrant nod. So, she was right. She had thought so.

"I came to know you, and Mally, and Thackery. I even came to know McTwisp and become acquainted with the Tweedles and the rest. But that was all when I was a child. I think my journeys here stopped for a few years after I turned thirteen." Again, she saw Tarrant nod.

"Then I returned now, just shy of twenty. At first, I was shocked and afraid. My mind was a jumble and I was confused, but my memories began to return slowly. And later, even when I would tell you that I was dreaming, I knew, deep inside, that I was not. I knew that I had returned to a place that for some cruel and unknown reason, did not allow me to remember it all. At least not all at once."

Alice paused and sighed. "And then I was happy and pleased and I adored you all, even Mally, who has never liked me. Don't look at me like that! She doesn't, Tarrant. She's jealous and angry every moment you pay any attention to me. You can tell her I said so, later. I'm not stupid."

Tarrant was astounded. Mally disliked Alice? Well, it would explain her additional irritability lately...

"Anyway, you know the rest, really. I...cared for you, Tarrant. And I wasn't going to allow anyone to tell me how to go about My Path here. I was determined to rescue you from the Red Queen; and the Vorpal Sword be damned until I knew you were safe. Only when I had no choice but to flee with it did I leave."

Alice flashed a brief look at Tarrant and saw his eyes were wide and that he was still listening. But the emerald colour mixed with lavender... She could look no more. That look would undo her if she wasn't careful.

She refocused her gaze on their now very tightly squeezed hands. "So I did what had to be done. I did what I had no real Choice but to do. Queen Mirana told me that it was all my Choice; but that was the first lie. I knew it was a lie. I _had _no Choice, Tarrant. Being who I am and not wanting everyone to suffer because of my own fear and desire to live my own life, I had no Choice! So I stepped out on that Battlefield and did what I had to do. I slayed the dreaded Jabberwocky, with help from you, I must add. I...would have died had it not been for you."

Tarrant shook his head, but Alice was adamant. "I would have, Tarrant. But I survived. And then do you remember what happened? Of course you do. Everybody celebrated and Mirana wore her crown proudly and everything was just wonderful and all cupcakes and roses."

Alice's breathing now grew slightly ragged after her burst of sarcasm. "And at first I was happy, too. I was still alive, and you all were saved and under your chosen Queen! But it wasn't until I kissed you and you refused me that I saw the Truth."

Tarrant flinched and Alice's eyes misted with tears. "The Truth. The Truth, Tarrant. The Truth is that I was just as manipulated here as I was Above. The Truth is that I am no more my own person here than I was Above. I came here and had to do this, and I had to do that, and I had to risk my life. I even had to prepare myself to slay when I didn't want to because you were angry with me about your village!"

Alice took a deep breath and continued. "You were angry with me. You didn't care what I wanted because all you could think about was your destroyed Clan! And, believe me, I understand that, Tarrant. I understand your pain and anger! I've never suffered such a terrible thing, but I understand why you were angry. You wanted me to slay the beast that caused you such misery and destroyed so many innocent lives." Alice's voice shook a little. "And so I became determined to do my best to do what you wanted me to do. I never really thought about the others so much; but I thought of you every moment."

Alice sat up a bit straighter, determined to continue. She did not dare look into Tarrant's face.

"Above, my family wants me to marry a man I cannot abide. But at least they love me. They may try and force me into circumstances that I dread, but my mother and sister truly love me. Down here, all I am is a picture on a scroll and a means to an end. All the things that were expected of me were because of what everyone here wants. I was and am nothing more than a tool for that purpose. Nobody would have truly cared had I perished that day in battle! Oh, there may have been a few short-lived tears and some grief, but nothing like I would have Above, with the ones who truly care for me."

Alice gasped then. Tears were dripping onto their joined hands, and they were not hers. Oh, her eyes were filled with tears, but they were not spilling over. Not yet, at any rate. But she was nearly finished. She had to finish!

Her voice cracking, she went on. "I hate what is expected of me back in my world, Tarrant, but it is nothing compared to knowing how I have been used down here. I was brought here only because I was needed to fulfill a purpose. I found my Muchness and became Absolutely Alice. But now...now I'm all used up, Tarrant! I'm sick and tired of being used over and over and over again. I've gone from Absolutely Alice, to Used-Up Alice! I'm not going to be used anymore. At least not by anyone here. I'm going to go home and return to my family. Even if I have to marry a man I despise and live a life I hate, it will be better than being here and being used by people who only say they care about me when it is convenient for them to do so!"

Now her tears spilled, joining and blending with Tarrant's on their joined hands. "I...I am going home, Tarrant. I am returning to people who will at least use me out of love; out of genuine love. I foolishly tossed away the Jabberwocky's blood, but I will return to the Room of Doors. If I have to, I'll claw and climb for as long as it takes to reach the top of the Rabbit Hole. I don't even care how difficult it may be! But I'm going home."

Alice began to rise, but Tarrant did not release her hand. He sat, still as stone, tears still dripping from his deep blue eyes and trailing down his alabaster cheeks to land on their hands. Alice allowed this for a moment longer. And then she had one more thing to say.

"It may sound silly to you, Tarrant, but I don't know how much Time has passed Above. Now that I know the Truth, I have to go home. And at least, whatever happens to me, I want to spend Christmas with my family. I've never mentioned it before. But it was my father's favourite holiday. And I know that it's also Mother's and Margaret's. I want to spend that special day with them."

"But you won't come back? Even after Krissmiss?" Tarrant finally whispered, his voice so broken that Alice felt her own heart clench in pain. "Even though..._I_ _truly_ love you?"

"No, Tarrant, I won't. I'm sorry." She ignored his profession of love. She had to. She had thought and reasoned everything out. She could not waver in her resolve now.

Alice finally lost her composure and gave in to her own sobs and wrenched her hand from Tarrant's. She fled the Garden. She would find her way home. Tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander.

**From Absolutely Alice, To Used-Up Alice**

**Chapter 3**

"I never thought of it that way, before!" Mally said, as Tarrant finished the sad tale of his night with Alice. "I guess she's not all wrong, though, is she?"

"But she's not all right!" Thackery chimed in, somewhat sane for once. Sad times did that to the Mad Hare. Sadness would calm him, and even though he was unhappy, he was able to behave a bit more sanely than usual. "I adore her!" he added. "I always made my best scones for her!"

"And I never really hated her," Mally said, guilty shifting from one foot to another.

Tarrant glared at her. "No?"

"Well, I...I didn't hate her!" Mally insisted. "I was jealous, yes, and for a while I thought she was the Wrong Alice, but that doesn't mean I hated her!"

"She was right about everyone else," Tarrant said. "I mean, most everyone else. She _was _used. She was used by us, and she was used by the Queen. She was used by Absolem and the Oraculem and she never really did have a Choice in any of it, did she?"

"She was wrong about _us_," Thackery said. "I love her and would cry if she died!"

Tarrant held his head in his hands. "She's leaving. She leaving and she's never coming back. She said so last night. She didn't believe me when I told her I truly love her, and she's gone now. She wants to spend a holiday called Krissmiss with her family and she left."

_And I'm going to die. Each day I'll become weaker and more broken-hearted. I'm not going to survive much longer; and I don't even care. Without Alice, nothing matters. There's no joy in anything anymore. Not even tea and my friends._

"Well then, why don't we go and show her she's wrong about us?" Mally asked, nudging Tarrant's elbow.

He glared at her once more. "How are we supposed to do that? Not even Time is the same! We have no way of knowing, even if we could get Up Top, that she'll even be there! Or how old she'll be! What if she's a baby? What if she's married and..." He broke off. He couldn't bear to think any of these things.

"Don't be a simpleton!" Mally snapped. "She's just left! We'll ask the Queen to talk to Time and find out what's what Up There and then figure out what to do!"

For the first moment since Alice had fled the Garden Tarrant felt glimmer of Hope.

"Fine, I'll talk to you, but not that idiot Hatter or any of his friends!" Time retorted, gesturing for Mirana to be seated.

Time was currently taking the form of an elegant, middle-aged gentleman. His home, which appeared to be a dilapidated shack from the outside, was an elegant mansion on the inside. He obviously was partial to the colour purple and there was purple velvet decor everywhere. All the furnishings and drapery were a deep purple.

Time was even wearing a purple smoking jacket and slippers. His face was unlined and friendly, and his deep, once green eyes now were a light purple. Apparently, deep purple eyes didn't appeal to him. His hair was white and and wavy and long. A purple ribbon tied it into a fashionable tail behind his neck.

Time sat on an ornate cherry-wood chair with purple velvet upholstery while gesturing for Mirana to be seated across from him on a similar chair.

The White Queen seated herself and tried to remain calm. She had heard many stories about how Time, depending on his mood, would treat uninvited visitors. He could be friendly and accommodating, or he could be murderous and cruel. The fact that she was a Queen did not matter to him. He could not be touched by any King or Queen in Underland.

"So," Time drawled, "what do you want of me, White Queen?"

"I want a boon," she said, flashing her most winning smile.

Time returned her smile; but his was patronizing. He had never liked nor disliked Mirana of Marmoreal. He knew she was friends with that bothersome Hatter, but she was also friends with that lovely Champion of hers, Alice Kingsleigh. Time had always rather liked Alice. She was not one to waste Time or take him for granted. She always appreciated Time and never had even considered killing him or doing any harm to him. Besides, she was a perfectly lovely young woman.

"Would this boon be regarding Alice Kingsleigh?" he asked smoothly, confident that he was correct.

"Yes," Mirana replied, her smile slipping as easily as Time through an hourglass. "However, she has decided to leave us. She feels she has been used and that no-one here truly cares for her or what she wants. She became hurt and angry and she...she left us last night."

"I know," Time replied. "I allowed her to reach the Room of Doors and the Rabbit Hole swiftly so that she could leave safely."

"That was very kind of you," Mirana murmured.

"Thank you; _I _thought so." Time steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "So, you know she has left Underland and you know she has returned to her home Above safely. What do you want of me? I refuse to have any hand in attempting to force her to return. After all, I am Time and do not have such Power. Even though I know Others who do, I shall not even consider asking Them."

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Mirana said, horrified, her hands waving frantically in negation.

"Then what?" Time prompted, a hint of irritation creeping in to his tone. "Speak, White Queen, I grow tired of waiting on your words and I weary even more of your ridiculous gestures."

Mirana was affronted, yet her nervousness outweighed her indignation. So far Time had shown no sign of hostility towards her, so perhaps she should just speak plainly.

"Honoured Sir, I humbly request a favour of you. I ask that you hold off a holiday called Christmas until myself, McTwisp, Thackery, Mally, and Tarrant have had a chance to go Above and share it with Alice. We would prefer to be able to speak to Alice's mother, Mrs. Kingsleigh, and explain everything before Alice can know we are there."

"You want me to postpone the Aboveland's Christmas until you and your friends can speak to Helen Kingsleigh, and all of this while Alice is not yet arrived at her home?"

"Yes," Mirana said simply, just catching herself from fluttering her hands. She resolutely clasped them together and placed them firmly in her lap.

Time sighed. "Has it occurred to you that perhaps Christmas has not yet arrived there?"

"Yes," Mirana said again. She realised she was asking more of a Manipulation of Time and Events than a simple Postponement.

Time rose to his feet and went to his liquor cabinet. "Wine?" he asked the Queen, weariness resonating in his voice. Bother his partiality for Alice! The Hatter could be damned for all he cared, but the girl loved him! If he granted Mirana's request then that horrible Hatter would be happy! But...so would Alice. He had no doubt that her friends would convince her. After all, they did truly love the girl. Yes, Underland and most of its citizenry had used her, but her true friends had also loved and cared about her. Alice simply did not see that through her current fogginess of pain and hurt.

Time was proud that the girl had finally realised how being used not only occurred in her own World, but in others as well, no matter how pretty or magical. She was no longer a naive child; and even though in this particular instance she was indeed loved, she was mature enough to at least question her feelings and not rush head-long in to them.

"Yes, please," Mirana responded. She normally didn't drink, but Time unnerved her, and even though she was Queen of Underland, she held no sovereignty over him. He could even kill her if he wished and there was nothing she or anyone would be able to do about it.

Time pressed an elegant stemmed glass into her trembling hand. He didn't bother with one. He sighed and drank from the bottle.

"Very well, White Queen. But I must ask my sister. She is Time for Above Land, not I. But I think I'll have no trouble persuading her. However, you must do your part. I'll not be involved in interfering in Alice Kingsleigh's Choices any longer, no matter how small."

"Thank you," Mirana cried, raising her glass. "Our beloved Alice will return with us soon!"

"I wouldn't place a wager on that," Time replied blandly. "Take care with how you handle this, White Queen. Keep that Hatter in control or you may never see your Champion set foot in Underland again."

So, Time's sister agreed to manipulate Events so that Alice would arrive home on Christmas Eve. In the meantime, Mirana and her friends would have a chance to meet and explain everything to Helen Kingsleigh; where she had been, what she had done, everything.

"So, when do we leave?" Tarrant asked Mirana, so excited that every item of clothing he wore was bright and perked up. His ascot was perfect and every button was shiny. Even his scuffed shoes were considerably brighter and nearly absent of scuffs and scratches.

"As soon as we have gifts for Alice and her family."

"I'll take care of all of that," Tarrant said, excited. "I'll get to work at once!"

As soon as Alice reached the top of the Rabbit Hole, the sight that met her eyes stunned her. Snow lay on the ground; and not only that, but a carriage driver was standing not far away.

"Miss Kingsleigh? I am here to drive you home." He removed his coat and placed it over Alice's shivering frame.

Stunned and speechless, the young woman placidly allowed herself to be assisted into the carriage and driven home.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander.

**From Absolutely Alice, to Used-Up Alice**

**Chapter 4**

Alice was beyond stunned. She was practically catatonic. The young woman walked into her home to witness sights that she never dreamed she would see. And the oddest part was that she knew they were all real! Any other time she would have pinched her arm to wake herself from what was certainly a dream; but this time she knew she would only bruise herself for nothing.

This was absolutely and utterly amazing, this was magically marvelous, and this was almost undeniably unbelievable. But it _was_ real!

Tarrant Hightopp, in a bright purple waistcoat, purple and black pin-striped trousers, pink stockings and highly polished black shoes, was decorating the Christmas tree. His orange hair was neatly combed and tied in an attractive tail behind his neck. His signature top hat was so bright that it looked almost brand new. He was so tall that he was able to place the angel atop the tree without the aid of a step ladder.

Mirana was flitting about the kitchen decorating the Christmas cake and the gingerbread. Mally was stringing together a garland of cranberries. Nivens was busily filling paper cornucopias with nuts and candies**. ** And the most unbelievable sight of all was Thackery seated by her mother placidly holding her yarn as she knitted tiny dolls and mittens. He was gazing up at Helen, eyes filled with naked adoration.

Alice's sister Margaret came into view in the kitchen and she and Mirana giggled over something, and the two hugged quickly and smiled at some shared secret.

Alice finally found her tongue as she stood in the foyer. "What...day is it? And...what is going on here?"

Tarrant turned his head and his smile at seeing her was so broad that it almost split his face in two. "Why, Alice! How wonderful to see you! How do you like what we've done so far?"

Alice lost her capacity for speech once more. Her mother looked up from her knitting and smiled at her daughter. She set her knitting in her lap and scratched Thackery behind one of his ears. The hare smiled and leaned into her hand, almost purring in his contentment.

"Alice! Welcome back! This is the Eve of Christmas, silly child! And all of your dear friends have been helping Margaret and I with the house these past few days." She stood and Thackery forlornly watched her leave and go to embrace youngest daughter. He looked positively love-sick.

But suddenly, as Helen embraced Alice, who finally began to take in what was happening, everyone truly realised that Alice was home and they had their chance to welcome her. No sooner had Helen hugged her youngest daughter to her breast then everybody rushed over to greet her. Mirana and Margaret jostled against each other to get to Alice while Mally scrambled up Alice's dress and to her shoulder where she hugged the girl around her neck as widely as her tiny arms were able. Thackery and Nivens each hugged one of her legs through her dress, and Tarrant leaned over the entire bunch of them to kiss the top of Alice's head.

"Welcome, Alice!" he lisped. "Merry Christmas! Happy Christmas! Or whatever you prefer!"

Alice murmured thanks and welcomes to everybody as she slowly began to warm to the thought that all those she had so recently believed did not care for her, actually did! Well, at least they must to some extent, else why would they have come Above, and more than that, come Above early and explain everything to her mother and sister? And probably Lowell, even though he was not present tonight.

"I..." Alice found that she still did not know what to say! After all she had felt in Underland just before returning home; and everything she had said to Tarrant out of pain and anger, she now no longer felt. Well, that was not entirely true. She still had doubts about Tarrant's profession of love, but she no longer felt that her friends had only used her and did not care about her. They obviously cared very much!

She embraced and kissed everyone in turn, until she came to Tarrant. Everyone discreetly backed away to give the two of them space and privacy. As they retreated to the kitchen, Alice and Tarrant stood, gazing into each others faces.

Tarrant's eyes were wide and emerald green with flecks of lavender. He smiled gently but did not reach for her again. He waited for Alice to decide whether or not she wanted to embrace him.

Alice felt her eyes mist with tears. She knew now, beyond all doubt, that Tarrant loved her truly. The brightness in his eyes and the lavender...she knew he did. But she wasn't yet ready to consider that issue. However, she was ready to apologize to him. She had hurt him badly,; yet here he was! He stood before her, happy and filled with love. He was holding nothing against her. He was still _her_ Tarrant! And he had conquered his fears of the Above and come for her!

"Tarrant," she said, moving forward and embracing him, "I...thank you for being here!" She hugged him tightly around his waist and when she felt his arms close around her equally as tightly and nestle her head beneath his chin, she sighed in contentment. She always loved how completely safe and adored she felt when he held her like this. She...loved? Yes...she did! She loved the embrace, and she loved _him_.

But she wasn't ready to confess that again; but she knew she wanted to have him back in her life. For good, if he was willing.

"Ah'd dew anythin' fer yeh, Alice," he burred softly into her hair. "Ah luv yeh. Ah won' pressure yeh, sew no worries 'bout that. Jus...enjoy Christmas and enjoy us, all righ'?"

Alice giggled now. She was happy beyond belief. A sense of peace and relief washed over her and made her feel warm inside. Everything was going to be all right. She could feel it.

"I'll have to go upstairs and prepare for dinner," she said to him. And when I come back, you simply _must _tell me what is going on with Mother and Thackery!"

"Oh, him?" Tarrant giggled, too. "Ah, mah Alice, yeh'll luv it! He an' yer mother are nigh well inseparable!"

Alice giggled again and raced upstairs to bathe and change.

"Aw...who's yer little Thacky?" A shamelessly wheedling voice greeted Alice as she quietly descended the stairs.

"You are, dear little Thacky!" Helen laughed and Alice heard the Mad Hare purr as Helen must be now scratching his ears. "But you must remember to behave in my house!"

"Yes, yes! Thacky behave for his Mama Helen!"

Alice burst into helpless laughter as she saw the activities in the living room. Thackery was at Helen's feet, once more holding her yarn as her mother knitted. Mally sat at Helen's side on the settee and watched Thackery with amusement.

"Oi! I've never seen him so smitten!" the dormouse said. "It's bleedin' hilarious!"

"I think it's touching," Margaret said from the other end of the settee, glancing up from her sewing. Mirana, who was sitting between them, smiled as she studied the technique of Helen's knitting with avid interest.

"He just adores you!" she said breathily to Helen. "I haven't seen him so happy in more years than I care to remember."

"Well, I don't know why he wants _me_ as his "Mama," but I certainly don't mind." Helen smiled again and gave Thackery one final ear scratch. "Now, Thacky, Mama Helen has to knit and needs both of her hands. Can you behave and just watch for awhile?"

"Yes, Mama Helen!" Thackery said, but he continued to hold her ball of yarn between his paws. He obviously wanted to be of some help to his adopted mama.

Alice swept into the room and quickly spotted Tarrant on the settee opposite her mother's. Tarrant rose and extended his hand to her. Alice smiled graciously as she took it and he seated her beside himself. Then, as if afraid he may have breached a rule of protocol, he anxiously glanced at Helen.

Helen nodded to him with a small but indulgent smile and resumed her knitting. "Tarrant, if you are courting my head-strong daughter, you will need to demonstrate slightly more...Muchness...than her previous suitors."

Margaret giggled and Mirana joined her.

"I dare say that Tarrant has plenty of Muchness," Mirana began, but Margaret finished for her.

"But he needs to summon it in extra doses if he hopes to win my sister!"

Mally snorted. "Oi, Hatter! So, yer courtin' 'er now?"

Tarrant blushed so furiously that Alice took pity on him.

"He may be, Mally," she said, taking Tarrant's hand in her own. "I've made up my own mind and I feel that if Tarrant indeed wants to court me, than he may do so." She turned to Tarrant and looked directly into his eyes. "_Are_ you courting me, Tarrant?"

He squeezed her hand and his eyes softened as he met her warm blue ones. "Yes, lass, I am. That is, if you'll have me. That is, if you and your splendid family deem me worthy..."

"You have proven yourself to my satisfaction," Helen said, "as I now know all about Underland and my daughter's adventures there. Besides, I now know you all and consider you friends. As such, I have decided that you are indeed worthy of being her friends, and you, Mr. Hightopp, of being worthy to court my Alice. And all of you," and she turned her head toward the kitchen and raised her voice, "and that counts you as well, Nivens McTwisp! as being welcome into the Family Kingsleigh."

Margaret looked slightly startled, but pleased. "Tarrant, Mother took longer to accept Lowell than she did you."

"Did she now?" Tarrant's flush, which had been one of embarrassment, was now one of pride.

"I did," Helen said casually. "Lowell has his faults, but Margaret is beginning to correct him. He is becoming an ideal husband and hopefully soon he'll be an ideal..."

"Mother!" Margaret burst out, "please!" It was her turn to blush.

"Very well," Helen sighed, and took a moment to scratch Thackery's ears once more. "But a grandchild for next Christmas would be most welcome!"

Even Alice blushed. Mirana giggled and Mally slapped her knee and guffawed.

"Hear that, Hatter? Maybe you and Alice will have to..."

"Shush, Mallymkun!" Helen said firmly. "Try to observe a _little _decorum, if you please!"

Mally blushed. "Yes, ma'am," she said, duly chastened.

Alice, Tarrant, and Mirana were stunned. Not only was Helen composed and now completely comfortable with the Underlanders, but she was one of the few people who could actually humble the valiant and obstinate dormouse!

The rest of the evening passed most pleasantly. For the first time since Charles Kingsleigh had passed, Alice was actually looking forward to Christmas Day.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Written for the Alice and Tarrant Advent Calander.

**From Absolutely Alice, to Used-Up Alice**

**Chapter 5**

Christmas day was special for Alice, Helen, Margaret, and Lowell; but it was almost more so for the Underlanders. Even though they did not entirely understand the significance it held for those Above, they appreciated the sentiment of gathering together for celebration and love of family.

When Lowell and Margaret arrived both could barely conceal smiles between each other and it wasn't until the Christmas feast that they finally made known their biggest Gift of all. They were expecting a child!

Everyone stood and cheered and congratulated the blushing couple. Alice hugged her sister over and over and couldn't stop going on about how she couldn't wait to become an aunt.

Tarrant never once let his smile slip, even though Mally caught the glimpse of apprehension in his eyes.

"Tell 'er, ya big lout!" Mally whispered fiercely to Tarrant. "If ye don't ye'll regret it!"

"I've told her, Mally!" Tarrant whispered back, "and besides, she's said I can court her! So...how can that work? If she stays here..."

Mally sighed and then drew herself up straight. "Then here is where ye'll stay, Hatter! I know how much you love her; and you can't live without her. We both know that! Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me you can go back if she doesn't?"

Tarrant went to the window and looked out at the blanket of snow. The stark white beauty calmed him and suddenly it was perfectly clear.

Wherever Alice was he would be. If she went to Underland, they would be there together. If she remained in London, he would remain with her. He would never let her leave him again. Wherever she went, he would go.

With a new sense of calm and purpose he went to Alice when she finally released Margaret and Lowell from her embraces and well wishes.

"Alice, I have something I need to tell you," he began, but Helen interrupted.

"It's time for gift-giving!" she called out cheerfully.

Lowell and Nivens dove for the tree and both laughed as they reached the pile of gifts at the same time.

"All right!" chuckled Lowell, "we'll both pass out the gifts!"

They did. They took turns and passed packages to everyone.

Helen had made Mirana a snow white eyelet shawl, a new table cloth for Margaret and Lowell, baby blankets in anticipation of a baby!, bought a child's nearly indestructible tea set for Thackery, an ornate appointment book for Nivens and a new watch chain, and a set of fine hat pins for Mally to choose from as weapons. She held a small box aside for Tarrant and one for Alice, but did not allow them to open them, at least not yet, she said.

Margaret had crocheted fine lace for everyone to use as they pleased, as crocheting and sewing were her specialities. Tarrant and Mirana positively gushed over their fine laces, and Mally chuckled, saying that now Tarrant would have to finally make her the formal party gown she had been nagging him for the past several years. Thackery had no idea what to do with his and when 'Mama Helen' said she'd make him a nice shirt with it, he buried his face in her shoulder and positively cooed in delight. Nivens insisted that his waistcoat could now be improved and glanced meaningfully at Tarrant, who rolled his eyes at the orders he knew everyone would be submitting for him.

For himself, he wanted to trim his bridegroom's suit with his and Alice's wedding dress with hers; but he would have to discuss all this with his intended first, however! He still wondered what was in those mysterious boxes Helen had for them that were still not permitted to be touched.

Tarrant had made hats for everyone, and surprisingly; at least to him, everyone loved them! Actually, Lowell was the one he was worried about, but the top hat suited Lowell perfectly and the man warmly thanked him, and then thanked him again after Margaret whispered to Lowell that he had never looked more dashing and handsome in a hat before!

Mirana's gift giving skills were not the greatest, but they came from her heart. Each Kingsleigh and Manchester received a necklace that was crafted of fine silver and coated with small diamonds. She did not realize that Abovelander men did not habitually wear necklaces, but Lowell received the gift graciously, as it was from a lovely Queen from a Fairy Land (as he referred to Underland), and promised to cherish it forever. And Mirana had made an extra one for him and his wife, anticipating a baby. Alice and Tarrant suspected that she had used her skills of divination to find out whether the Kingsleigh/Manchester family would be growing.

To Tarrant she had gifted four such necklaces, and the reference was not lost on Tarrant, but it was on Alice, who donned hers with delight and did not notice that Tarrant had received more than one.

At last, after everyone was done opening their gifts and thanking their givers, Alice and Tarrant were permitted to open their respective boxes.

Inside Tarrant's was a diamond bar pin. He was stunned into speechlessness as he realised that it was a precious family heirloom.

"Mrs. Kingsleigh, I am not worthy of such a fine..."

"Hush, Tarrant! You will soon be my son! I'll not hear a word of protest! That belonged to my father, and now it is yours."

"And my locket...was it not Grandmother's?" Alice whispered in awe, lifting the cameo locket from her box.

"Yes, it was from your father's mother, Irene," Helen said. "Alice, you deserve it." Then Helen, for the first time, lost her composure slightly. Tears filled her eyes. "Darling, you will visit us from time to time, won't you?"

Alice gasped, then flung herself into her mother's arms. "Of course, mother! Tarrant and I both!"

Tarrant's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Alice in shock, causing the blonde to laugh.

"You silly goose! Did you really think I wouldn't be returning to Underland with you? What sort of wife would I make if I stayed here and you..."

"Alice," Tarrant interrupted, "you don't have to go to Underland if you do not wish it! I'll stay here with you if you wish."

Alice was stunned into silence, and so was everyone else.

"I...you...you mean that?" she finally whispered.

"Of course," he said. "I only wish to be with you, Alice, whether that be in Underland or here in the Above."

"I...I'm going to Underland, Tarrant. It's my True Home, and I know that now."

The couple embraced, then blushed and pulled apart quickly. Laughter filled the air and Helen moved to them and took one of their hands into each of her own.

"Congratulations to both of you," she said, her eyes still misty with tears. "Take good care of her Tarrant; and Alice, you look after him as well as I did your father."

"I promise," they replied in unison.

They all smiled.

"Look!" Mirana suddenly burst out gaily, "it's snowing!"

Snow was rare in Underland so to the visitors it was a novelty. Everyone moved to the picture window and gazed outside at the beautiful and magical sight of Christmas morning snow. Lowell had his arm around Margaret, McTwisp stood by Mirana's side, Mally perched on Helen's shoulder, Thackery held tightly to Helen's skirt, and Tarrant and Alice blushed and held hands before Alice rested her head on Tarrant's shoulder.

It was a truly magical moment they would always remember.


End file.
